Unrequited Dreams
by Stewie16
Summary: Roxas has found himself in love with the very same boy he used to hate, and now is trying to deal with his crazy feelings while trying to hide them from the world. RoxasXSora, cause their awesome, and rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm not really used to this whole system yet so please try to deal with my inexperience accordingly, I'm not even really sure if I can write, but it's one of my dreams to become a good author so I couldn't think of a better place to try. I'm kind of using this first chapter as a pilot, I have many different Ideas all just buzzing around in my head right now and I figured maybe it would be good to see if anyone was actually interested in anything I wrote before i got ahead of my self. So please, please, please read and then review; tell me what was good, what was bad, tell me wether I should keep going and tell me if this story interest you at all, cause I can go back and add more info in a Chapter 1 1/2 sort of thing.

Now while I love Kingdom Hearts I DON'T OWN IT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM, THOUGH I WISH I DID.

* * *

Unrequited Dreams

Chapter 1

How did this happen? Roxas asked himself for the Millionth time. Thinking back on it Roxas really couldn't remember when exactly he had begun to feel like this. He'd been fairly sure that he had been more interested in other guys then in girls since before he even started High School, but even so he couldn't explain how he felt when he saw Him. That amazing hair that laughed in the face of gravity, that soft tanned skin that called out to him, and that laugh and smile that could light even the darkest of rooms. All of this was just so new to Roxas, he'd already gotten over the phase of feeling like it was wrong or immoral, but even so was not able to openly tell anyone. What made this all the more confusing for Roxas was that just last year he despised Him and his constant sunny optimism, but now he couldn't even say his name without sending a shiver down his own spine. Who was the person that now haunted his days and nights with endless longing? Why none other than Sora, Sora Leonheart. Roxas thought back to the first time he met the hyper brunette, he had just entered his Geography class at Twilight Town High to see this strange brown haired boy climbing on top of a desk and singing a song as a part of a report they were all being assigned. Seeing as he had just found out about the assignment, Sora's song lacked a certain polish that comes with improvising something, but even two weeks later when the actual report was do, he had the song included. To be fair after two weeks of work it was a much better song than it had been on day one, but Sora still came off as an overly pompous prep that Roxas just knew with every fiber of his being he could never get along with. That is until around a year later, when the entire 10th grade went on a field trip to Destiny Islands University. While it seemed like any other day, Roxas could sense that something was different and that something was bound to happen, as luck would have it he ended up getting stuck in the same tour group as that blow hard Sora. Could this day get any worse, Roxas wondered, the answer unfortunately was yes. For Roxas ended up spending the entire tour right next to Sora, and something happened, suddenly Sora seemed really sweet; constantly opening the door for Roxas and even offering to help him pay for his lunch. Soon Roxas found that the sound of Sora's laugh was one of the most enchanting things in the world, so all in all by the end of their tour Roxas Strife was head over heels in love with the very same boy, who just that morning he had hated with an unbridled passion.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^ Now please review and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry for the note at the beginning thats almost as long as the whole chapter, I got nervous. -_-'


	2. Chapter 2

HI ^_^ Thank you To anyone and everyone who read my first chapter, I'm glad to say that I have doubled the length and that was even before these author notes, I think I can actually get into a good rhythm of writing if I have an audience that wants to know what happens next. Anyway.... I want to give a special thank you to **JetRegnibrah **for supporting me through my first fanfiction, I hope i don't disappoint you with this chapter. Anyway still new to writing so please review and tell me anything I can do to improve my writing.

I have a feeling I'm going to have to get used to saying this, but **I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY.** So anyway, please enjoy the story.

* * *

Unrequited Dreams

Chapter 2

As the tour wrapped up, and all the students were being herded back to the train station for the ride back to Twilight Town, Roxas found his gaze constantly drifting in the direction of a certain hyper brunette. For some reason he just suddenly realized how perfect his hair was, and how flawless that lightly tanned skin really was. His voice was like that of an angel and his laugh a heavenly chorus that swept all sorrow from the world, Roxas luckily caught himself daydreaming just before running into a lamp post. Entering the train Roxas looked around for an empty seat and about halfway through the train car he saw Sora, smiling as usual, practically jumping up and down trying to get his attention. Sitting down, trying not to sound to excited, Roxas said, "Hey Sora."

Sora responded,"Hey Roxas what did you think of the tour?."

"I thought it was really cool, I might actually go here now, how about you?."

Sora answered, "Me too, I hadn't really thought about it before but now that I know its a good school and so close to.........." After those first few words Roxas found himself staring into those deep ocean blue eyes. Over the course of the train ride Sora carried on a one sided conversation, with the occasional nod or shake of Roxas' head just to make it seem like he was listening. Now Roxas wasn't completely oblivious to what Sora was saying, he talked about his childhood, his friends, one in particular Kai... something, as a matter of fact now that he thought about it more, he mentioned this girl a lot on the way home, but Roxas had more important things to think about.

As much as Roxas wished it could, the train ride could not last forever and much sooner then he wanted to, they were pulling into the station and everyone was getting off. "Hey Roxas I'll see you tomorrow ok? It was great talking to you so much today.", Sora called out as he ran down the street to his house. Roxas was left underly speechless, Sora Leonheart had not only spent the entire trip home talking to him, but he actually had a great time; while he seemed fine on the outside, on the inside he was screaming the highest pitched scream of his life. Soon the excitement of the moment started to ware off, and Roxas became aware of his surroundings; he realized he had begun a slow walk home, looking around he saw the name sake of the town, Roxas saw how beautiful the city streets seemed at twilight. As he walked down some of the side streets he used to get home, Roxas thought back to his Geography class last year, and the first time he really talked to Sora Leonheart.

"Ok class for the rest of this week you will be working in partners on an assignment covering the geographical layout of Twilight Town," The teacher announced to the class.

"Great, just great now I'll end up getting stuck with another partner who will sit back and do nothing just because they know that I refuse to fail, even if that means doing all the work myself," Roxas thought to himself.

"Now to keep you from getting too comfortable I will be assigning your partners," the teacher said beginning to count the students in the class to see how many groups he would have.

Roxas almost immediately zoned out, it didn't matter to him who he got, since he didn't really have any friends in this class anyway, plus he figured whoever the lucky person was, would be more than willing to come to him and tell him what they were going to be doing while he did all the work on the project. Just as this thought crossed Roxas' mind he noticed that someone was standing right in front of him, looking up, Roxas got a deep pain right in the pit of his stomach. For standing before him was Sora Leonheart, that annoying kid he had written off on the first day of school. Sora had that usual million watt smile he always had, and practically jumped on top of Roxas saying, "Hey Roxas, Isn't this great, I can't wait to work with you on this project!"

"What in the world is this kid some happy about? It's just a project about the geography of Twilight Town," Roxas thought to himself. "So Roxas I was thinking, want to hang out today after school and do some work of the project?", Sora asked as if they had known each other for years.

"Umm... Sure if you want," Roxas replied after overcoming the initial shock of his wanting to be involved.

"Great I'll meet you in front of the school later on today, later Roxas," Sora happily said as he went back to his seat.

"What have I gotten myself into?", Roxas asked himself"

"ROXAS!, ROXAS!" Suddenly Roxas found himself being pulled backwards and out of his memory. Just in time to see a train race right past his face. "Roxas are you trying to get yourself killed?!", yelled his savior. Looking up Roxas saw none other then his older brother Cloud.

"Sorry Cloud, I guess I got distracted," Roxas sheepishly replied.

"Well don't do it again! It was lucky I saw you walking up the street, or else you would have walked right in front of that train. Remember, when mom and dad died I made a promise to look after you, but I need to know you can look after yourself, OK?, Cloud said sounding angry and worried.

"Yeah, sorry, it won't happen again," Roxas said not looking up from his feet.

"OK, well we better inside, it's getting late," Cloud said leading Roxas into the the apartment they lived in.

That night Roxas dreamed the greatest dream he'd ever had, He walked into the school to find everyone going about their business as usual, but then Sora came running up to him, "Roxas, Roxas theres something I've got to tell you!" Looking directly at him, Roxas' heart nearly stopped, the way the sun was hitting Sora made him seem like an angel, but as Sora stopped in front of him Roxas made it a point to give him his full attention. "Roxas I'm so glad I found you before class started, I've got something I really need to tell you," Sora said panting from running.

"What is it Sora?", Roxas asked eagerly.

"Well after talking to you yesterday I finally got the courage to tell you that.....", Sora paused.

"Tell me what?", Roxas asked hoping.

"This, I LOVE YOU ROXAS STRIFE!", Sora yelled at the top of his lungs so the whole school,maybe even the world could here, then with everyone's attention squarely on them, Sora leaned forward slowly getting closer to Roxas. Roxas could smell his breath, it smelled just like the mint gum Sora constantly chewed. Sora tilted his head to one side and closed his eyes saying, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," and just as those sweet tender lips were centimeters away......BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Roxas awoke with a start, he was back in his room, and his alarm clock was going crazy, "Damn alarm!", Roxas yelled as he threw it across the room, slowly his eyes began to water, he had been so close to those perfect lips. However, refusing to start the day off day he turned toward the window and could just see the top of his school, then looking over at the clock tower Roxas finally saw the time, it was ten after eight, meaning he had thirty minutes to get to school, he had to hurry.

Arriving at school with all of five minutes to spare Roxas went inside, walking into the school he found everyone going about their business as usual, but then Sora came running up to him, "Roxas, Roxas theres something I've got to tell you!" Looking directly at him, Roxas' heart nearly stopped, this all seemed oddly familiar, but as Sora stopped in front of him Roxas made it a point to give him his full attention. "Roxas I'm so glad I found you before class started, I've got something I really need to tell you," Sora said panting from running.

"What is it Sora?", Roxas asked perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"Well after talking to you yesterday I finally got the courage to do something about my crush," Sora said.

"Yeah and?", Roxas asked on the verge of exploding from sheer excitement and an odd sense of deja vu.

"Well, I asked Kairi to be my girlfriend this morning!", Sora yelled out for the whole school and possibly the world to hear. Just then Roxas' heart sank, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to ask her," Sora continued on as Roxas found it hard to breath and suddenly everything went dark and his head hit something. "Roxas are you OK?!", Sora screamed running to Roxas's side.

"Sora.....", was all Roxas could get out before fully blacking out.

* * *

Thank You so much for taking the time to read this, now please review and take a cookie with you on your way out. (Hands out cookies) ^_^

Also if there are any major errors that I made please tell me, I did my best to check it, but some mistakes still get through.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's read my story so far, and for the reviews. Now I did read over the story several times to try to catch all of my mistakes, but I probably still missed something. So please let me know in a review of any mistakes I may have made.

Now as for my reviewers:

**JetRegnibrah- **Thank you for all the help and I tried to watch out for the dialogue punctuation, also I used as many different ways of describing the characters as I could to avoid the repetition of using their names over and over again. I even bolded and italicized the flashbacks. Also it's okay to be a little mean when correcting me, most of friends and family do it too.

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX- **Thank you for the review, but I need to keep the story going a bit longer than two chapters.

Also just as a warning, Sora does have a nickname for Roxas, this will be explained in a later chapter I swear. Unfortunately it's just one of the complications of slowly revealing past events through flashbacks. Anyway, once again, **I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM; **but enjoy it anyway.

* * *

Unrequited Dreams

Chapter 3

"_**Hey Roxas, sorry I'm late ready to go?" Sora asked as he finally showed up at the front of the school.**_

_****_

"Yeah sure lets go," Roxas replied muttering some none too flattering comments about the brown haired boy. As the two set off into the heart of Twilight Town the brunette was running from one side of the street to the other, looking into all the shops they passed; with a comment on how he had this or he had that or he wanted this. So with each passing store the blonde became more and more annoyed.

"Hey Roxas, whats wrong? You look mad, did I do something wrong?" the brunette stopped to ask.

"Oh, you have no idea," Roxas thought to himself, so Roxas turned toward the brunette about to unleash his anger, but stopped. Standing before him was the usually energetic brunette, with the cutest little puppy dog face in the history of the world. Almost immediately the blonde felt bad for making him feel sad, and said, "Sora you didn't do anything, I just had a rough day at school."

"Oh okay, good, I thought I had done something to upset you," the brunette excitedly said with his usual smile, immediately returning to his normal energetic self, "Well come on Roxas, we've got a project to do." Grabbing Roxas' hand Sora took of running, with his fair haired friend being pulled along behind him. However, because he was pulling so fast, the excited brunette didn't notice the blonde behind him begin to blush at the first innocent contact the two shared.

"Sora....," Roxas tried to yell, but sounded weak.

"Roxy! Are you okay?" the brown haired boy questioned.

_****_

"Sora.... Why do you sound so far away?" the blonde replied.

"Roxas I'm right here! WAKE UP!" the brunette yelled shaking the blonde. And with that, Roxas was pulled from his memory, and he found himself in the Nurses office.

"Sora...., how did I get here?" the blonde asked confused.

"Well I ran up to tell you how happy I was that me and Kairi were going out, and right after I told you, you collapsed and blacked out, so I picked you up and ran you down to the Nurse," the brunette stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh....... thanks Sora, I don't know what came over me. And congratulations on getting with Kairi," the fair haired boy said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Thanks Roxy, you know for a second there I thought you blacking out was a reaction to me telling you, but I'm glad that your okay," the now calm brunette said with a nervous laugh.

_**  
**_Suddenly caught off guard by Sora's comment, Roxas quickly stammered out, "Oh no it's nothing like that! I just didn't eat this morning cause I was running late and, and...."

"Oh, Mr. Strife, now that you are awake you can go to class," the nurse said, finally noticing the two boys talking, "Lets see.... According to your schedule your lunch is just about to start, which also means that you Mr. Leonheart have to get to class."

"Yes ma'am, I just wanted to make sure Roxas was okay, and now that I know he is...," as Sora turned back toward Roxas he noticed the blonde was already halfway down the hall, "hm.... I guess he was really hungry," the brunette said as he finally left the nurse alone.

"I'll have to remember to thank the Nurse for getting me out of that one," the blonde haired boy said to himself as he ran down the hall toward the cafeteria. The bell rang and the once lifeless halls became filled with life; Roxas made his way to the Usual Spot where he and his friends ate lunch. Within moments his ragtag assortment of friends arrived, leading the pack was Axel, followed by Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and Namine.

"Hey Rox! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day," Axel asked swaggering over to the newly calmed blonde.

"Oh hey guys, I've been in the Nurse's office all day," the fair haired teen replied.

"What? The nurse, what happened? Are you okay Rox?" The fiery red head questioned, suddenly worried.

"Axel calm down, I'm fine! I just had a little falling incident this morning and wasn't able to go to class. OK, but I'm fine now," the blonde replied.

"OK, if your sure Rox. Well, we were all gonna go out for lunch today, your welcome to come along too, if you want," the red headed teen offered.

"Thanks Axel, but you guys go on ahead I'm not really feeling up to it today," the blonde replied, looking down at the ground.

"Okay then, we'll see you later Rox," Axel said walking away.

"Yeah later Roxas!" the rest of the group said as they followed the red head off campus.

The blonde just sat there starring at the ground for a good ten minutes before he was pulled back to reality by a sweet, yet quiet voice, "It's kind of surprising isn't it?" Shocked by the suddenly broken silence Roxas looked up to see Namine sitting across from him, drawing as usual.

"Oh Nami, I didn't know you were still here. I thought you went to lunch with the others," Roxas said slightly dazed.

"It's okay Roxas, I was giving you some time to think it over before I said anything," the sweet blonde said never looking up from her drawing.

"Huh? Time To think what over Nami?" the blonde haired boy asked puzzled.

"The idea of Sora and Kairi being together," the drawing blonde said continuing to tirelessly work on her current masterpiece.

Roxas was immediately taken aback, "What? Namine what are you talking about?"

"Well Roxas, I heard about what happened this morning," the blonde girl said without any change in tone. The other blonde was mortified, what had she heard, what were other people saying.

Putting on as relaxed a face as he could muster, Roxas replied, "Oh so you heard about me collapsing this morning?"

"Yes," Namine answered still enthralled in her drawing, "but, I'm referring to what Sora told you before you collapsed. Also about how you collapsed right after he said that he had been waiting so long to ask her, and how the only thing you were able to say before blacking out, was his name."

Roxas nearly collapsed again, how did she know what happened? Was she there? His worry was interrupted by a soft giggle, looking up he saw Namine holding her drawing to her body and laughing slightly, "I knew it! I'm Sorry Roxas, you don't have to reply, your reaction says it all."

"What? What are you talking about Nami?" The blonde haired boy asked, both confused and worried.

"I would tell you, but I assume you'd rather keep it quiet. However, a picture is worth a thousand words," with these words the fair haired artist turned her drawing face down and handed it to the other confused blonde.

The blonde haired boy turned over the drawing, and immediately blood shot out of his nose. For on the paper was a very well drawn depiction of Sora and Roxas in the middle of a really intense make-out session. The blonde's color pencil counter part was being pushed up against the wall, and had his hands practically digging into the brunettes back. The blonde could see every little detail perfectly accentuated, he could see every muscle in the brunettes back working into the kiss, and he could see the beads of sweat dripping from both boys faces, and most troubling of all Roxas could see that Sora was unbuttoning the blonde's pants.

The blonde looked up at Namine and then back at the drawing before finally settling on the girl in front of him. The young blonde girl just looked at Roxas with a big Cheshire cat like grin and asked, "Do you like it?"

"Namine......, wh....what is this?" Roxas asked his mind going a million miles a minute trying to process what was going on.

"Why, it's you and Sora together Roxas, but do you like it?" the young blonde asked as if she were having the most normal conversation in the world.

"I....I..., How did you know......Nami?" The extremely confused blonde boy asked not able to look away from Namine.

"Oh, Roxas I'm so sorry! I delighted in the moment of finding out I was right and overlooked the whole reason as to how I knew," the blonde artist said looking at the boy sitting across from her. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, "Oh, sorry Roxas, but I've got to get to Art, but I'm coming over later on tonight and we can talk then okay?"

"Wait what are you coming over for later?" The fair haired boy asked, his confusion growing.

"Don't you remember? My sister Aeirth is going out with Cloud tonight, so we agreed that we would hang out together, since neither one of us really likes to be alone," Namine replied back as she began to leave for Art.

Truthfully Roxas had forgotten about her coming over, but no sense in letting Namine know that, "Oh right, later Nami; Wait Namine, what about the drawing?"

"Keep it! I drew it to make you feel better!" the fair haired artist yelled back as she rounded a corner and disappeared.

"Oh....well I guess I'll see you later Nami," the blonde said to himself, RING, "Huh.... crap, I'm gonna be late!" he said much louder as he realized he had been standing there instead of getting to class.

* * *

Thank You so much for reading my story and I hope you like it. If you do, then please review and let me know, and even if you don't also leave a review I'm not really picky, I just like to know if people are actually reading anything I write. Anyway, I've already got the next chapter sort of thought out, and I'll actually start on it tomorrow and hope to get it up soon. Once again please review, but try to be nice, or at least constructive and I'll see you guys again really soon, I hope. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I've kept this chapter from being uploaded for a long time, so I'll cover the Authors notes at the bottom, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts, that goes to Square Enix and Disney; cause if I did there would never have been anything under an M rating for the games, if you know what I mean.

* * *

Unrequited Dreams

Chapter 4

RING....... "Yes, I made it!" Roxas blurted out as the end of the day bell rang. As the blonde made his way down the hall he looked toward the door to freedom, he couldn't wait to put this day behind him. Unfortunately there was one thing standing between him and freedom, directly in front of the door stood Sora, "his hair is perfect, and those legs, and that as...whoa, I've got to get out of here", Roxas thought to himself.

Then, just as the blonde turned to go the other way, the brunette called out, "Hey Rox!!! Rox come here!!!"

"Just keep walking, pretend like you don't hear him", the fair haired boy thought to himself as he continued walking, but then he heard footsteps coming toward him and decided it was time to run, "I know this will look weird, but I will definitely come up with an excuse over the weekend."

While he only meant to run out of the building, Roxas found that once he started he couldn't stop and before he realized it, he was at his front door, looking for his house key. As he let himself inside he finally began to relax a bit and decided to make some cookies for when Namine came over later, who doesn't love a good cookie, plus baking had an amazing calming effect on him.

About an hour later, just as the blonde was taking the cookies out of the oven, the doorbell rang. Knowing all to well who it was, Cloud calmly said, "come in", and just as he did, Aeirth swung the door open and ran towards him on the couch. Namine, seeing that the two were about to have a moment, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Roxy!" the blonde girl greeted, completely passing Roxas and going straight for the cookies.

"Nami, I told you not to call me that", the fair haired boy said as he eyed his friend carefully.

"Awe.... Why not? You know I love that name", Namine asked looking genuinely sad.

The blonde was determined to set his foot down on this and turned to face his friend and immediately blurted out, "OK fine, wait thats not what I meant to say", Roxas said realizing what just happened. However it was too late, Namine would never forget that he had given her permission to call him Roxy, so perhaps it was just better to accept it now.

"So Roxy, I hear that you beat the track team record for the hundred meter dash today after school", the blonde girl stated as she reached for yet another cookie.

"Wait, how could you know about that already?" the spiky haired blonde asked in surprise.

"Well Sora was worried about you when you took off, so he found me after school and asked me if you were okay", the fare haired girl replied between bites of her cookie, "after telling him that you just hadn't been feeling one-hundred percent today he proceeded to tell me about calling out to you and you running off in the other direction."

"Damn, now Sora's gonna thing I hate him or I'm mad, or maybe he's mad, what if he never talks to me again....", the blonde boy thought to himself.

Noticing the look on his face Namine quickly added, "Oh and don't worry about him getting mad, I told him that you probably didn't here him and that it happens all the time. Then he put on his usual million watt smile and said thank you and left."

"Good, thanks Nami, I don't know what I'd without you", Roxas said, feeling a wave of relief flow over him.

"Okay, Roxas, Namine; Me and Aeirth are going out", Cloud yelled out as he walked out the door.

SLAM, "Well now that they're gone lets go to my room Nami", the spiky haired blonde said leading the way. The blonde haired girl following with a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hand and a smile upon her face. As they entered the room Roxas went and sat on his bed, as Namine looked around; despite it having only been a week or so since she was last here, the room seemed different some how yet it was the same. There was still a Struggle poster on the wall, It seemed so long ago now, but at one time Roxas really loved to do Struggle battles, as with any boys room clothes were strew about on the floor, as were many other strange gadgets that Namine didn't even want to know about.

Finally completing her tour, the blonde haired artist sat on the end of the bed and faced the other blonde before speaking, "So you want to know how I knew about you and your feelings for Sora?"

"Uh.... Yeah, I can't seem to really get my head straight right now, but I want to know how you figured it out", the spiky haired blonde replied.

"Well... I think thats a story for another time Roxy. What we need to focus on is how to get the two of you together," Namine said matter-o-factly as she once again stood up and walked to the window in Roxas's room to gaze upon Twilight Town.

"What!!!!," the spiky haired blonde yelled out jumping up on top of his bed and shaking his fist at the girl staring out his window, "you sit there and tell me that you will explain how you knew and when I ask you to explain you walk off and say that we have to figure out how to get me and Sora together I can't believe y....," Roxas stopped mid sentence as what the blonde artist had said finally sunk in. "Look Nami I like him, no, I love him, but he's dating Kairi now and I'm fairly certain he has no interest in me."

"Roxas, do you remember that day when you and Sora had a project to work on," Namine asked as she turned to look at the now gloomy blond standing atop the bed, "and you and Sora went off to study Twilight Town for Geography?"

Roxas looked up at Namine and slowly answered back, "Yeah, why?"

"Well you see Roxas, I was there in town that day and I saw you two together and I saw what happened at the....," Namine's voice trailed off as Roxas began to relive those events.

"_**Sora! Sora!" Roxas yelled at the energetic brunette pulling him through the town, "Sora stop!"**_

_**And with that the brunette immediately stopped and worriedly asked, "Oh Roxas are you okay, I didn't hurt you did I?"**_

_**"No, I'm fine, but you were running for a long time Sora, we've already gone through the entire town and the suns starting to set, we have to find somewhere to study so we at least have something to put on the paper," the exhausted blonde explained to the still energized brunette, "My god how does he do that," Roxas thought to himself.**_

_**"Okay...," Sora said as he began looking around and thinking. "How about we study the clock tower on top of the train station?" Sora suggested very excitedly.**_

_**"I don't know Sora," the blonde replied skeptically, "I don't think we're allowed to go up there."**_

_**"Oh come on Roxas lets go," as Sora said these words he reached out and once again grabbed the blonde's hand and took off toward the train station, once again failing to notice the blush that crept across the blonde's face.**_

_**Meanwhile atop the clock tower sat a young blonde girl with a sketchpad, she had managed to sneak up there earlier in the day and spent most of her day sketching various things she saw. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her sketch of the sun setting, she heard foot steps coming up the stairs and fast, so she got up and hid behind a part of the clock tower where she could look around the corner and see what was happening.**_

_**After running for what seemed like forever Sora and Roxas finally came bursting through the door that led out onto the ledge of the clock tower. The two approached the ledge and immediately were in awe of the view, you could see all of Twilight Town from up here, and the view of the sunsetting off in the distance just made everything better, as this place was called Twilight Town because of the way it seems to glow in the Twilight. Finally getting over the awe of the moment Sora returned to his usual self and began bouncing around again, finally making enough of a distraction to wake Roxas up from whatever other world he was in. "Okay Sora lets get started already, I'm gonna have to get home soon," the spiky haired blonde said as he sat down and began filling out the paper for their project**_

_**Several minutes passed quite peacefully until....., "Hey Roxas look at what I can do," Sora called out to the busy blonde.**_

_**Normally Roxas would have ignored him, but something about him seemed different and he couldn't bring himself to just ignore the brunette, "What is it Sora?" Roxas asked as he looked up and saw Sora standing on the edge with one foot in the air and the other halfway over the edge. Immediately the blonde's heart started racing as he yelled out, "SORA GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!!!"**_

_**Bad move, as the sudden surprise made the brunette lose his balance and began teetering back and forth on the edge. The entire world around him began to move in slow motion, Roxas couldn't hear anything but the fast paced beating of his own heart and he knew that he had to save Sora, or else he would fall. **_

_**As Roxas shot up from his place on the ground and made a move toward the ledge, the brunette slowly began to lean farther and farther back and just as he was parallel to the ledge a hand grabbed his own and pulled him back onto the ledge with amazing force. **_

_**With his eyes closed Roxas pulled Sora toward him with everything he had, and sure enough Sora shot back up towards him and knocked him over and landed right on top of the blonde. As Roxas tried to register what was going on he felt warm all over, but he felt an especially strong warmth on his lips, and as he slowly opened his eyes to see what happened, he came face to face with Sora who was at the same time slowly opening his eyes. At first nothing really happened, they were both aware that Roxas had just saved Sora's life and Sora tried to smile his usual million watt smile, but found it much more difficult to do, seeing as he and Roxas noticed at the same time that their lips had been locked together for a few minutes now. Sora shot up and started pacing a little and babbling incoherently as Roxas slowly got himself up and dusted off his pants.**_

_**"Uh... Roxas, did we just.... uh..... you know.... kiss?" the brunette stammered out as fast as the words would come to him.**_

_**Just then the realization of what had happened dawned on Roxas, he had just kissed Sora Leonhart, the kid who annoyed him most, and yet he felt good, everything seemed to be a little brighter, the birds a little louder, the people a little happier, but then he thought about what people at school would think and how his life would be and it scared him. Without even thinking the blonde took off running and wouldn't stop until he got to his room.**_

_**As Roxas took off running Sora stood in the same spot in shock for a few minutes longer and then slowly a huge grin crept across his face and he took on a dream like appearance as he slowly began walking to the door, coming out of his dream just long enough to remember the paper still on the ground and started heading home.**_

_**As the brunette made his way back down the clock tower, the young blonde artist finished her sketch of the two boys kissing and looked at it proudly saying, "I like it, Sora and Roxas, but I'll keep working on it........." **_as these words rang out in Roxas's head he slowly began to return to the real world, only just now realizing that Namine had somehow been narrating what was happening in his memory, adding in the parts he didn't know about.

"So you see Roxas, I've know for quite sometime that Sora likes you, and soon after that I met you at school and we became friends, I watched the way you acted around him from that day forward, but you didn't seem all that interested, as a matter of fact you two almost never talked. But recently I've seen you take up a renewed interest in the boy and well I kept that original drawing I made and I kept working on it, it evolved into the drawing that I gave you earlier today.

Roxas just stared at the blonde girl in front of him trying to take everything in, "You knew about all of that," the blonde asked, "I've never told anyone about that, in fact I'd almost convinced myself that it never happened."

"Well anyway, as I said before now is not the time to focus on that, now we have to focus on how to get you and Sora together," Namine continued her line of thought from earlier.

"Look Nami, I appreciate what your saying but it's just not going to happen," Roxas said feeling sad as the words escaped his mouth.

"Actually I have the perfect plan, and it all starts with this," Namine said as she handed Roxas an envelope, "Sora asked me to give you this, he wanted to do it himself, but you ran off."

Roxas looked at the envelope skeptically, wondering how the answer to his problem could possibly be in this envelope, but Namine broke his chain of thought, "Roxy will you stop thinking about it and just open it?" the blonde girl said more as a command than a question.

Roxas slowly broke the seal on the card and read aloud, "You Roxas strife are invited to celebrate the 17th Birthday of Sora Leonhart this Saturday April 8 at 6pm," as the last few words escaped his lips Roxas fell back and everything faded to black, the last thing that he heard was Namine's voice saying, "Damn it, not again."

* * *

Okay, first of all I'm really sorry to anyone who was actually reading this story, I really did mean to have this chapter up a long time ago, but I just got caught up with AP, and SAT testing and trying to stay on top of things at school, but thankfully its the summer now, so I should be able to go fairly smoothly, providing I don't suffer any writers block.

Also as usual I'm still trying to get better, so please let me know if you find any mistakes, or if you have any suggestions. I would really like to get a couple of reviews in the so that I know that anyone is actually still reading but after taking too long I understand if you don't want to. (cries a little)

But I do appreciate each and every single person who reads this regardless of wether you decide to review or not, but please do.

And now I'm off to start the next chapter and have it up much sooner than this one, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

See I told you I'd update much sooner than last time, but it still took far to long in my opinion, anyway I know this chapter may seem kind of short, but the stories almost over and I felt that I'd reached a good place to stop, so I hope you enjoy it ^^

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

Unrequited Dreams

Chapter 5

"ROXAS, ROXAS wake up!!!!" a far off voice yelled in the blonde's ear, as he slowly woke up. As he finally got back control of his eyes Roxas looked toward the voice and found Namine leaning over him with a scared look on her face, with the little bit of energy he'd gotten back he spoke, "Nami?"

At this Namine shot up and looked at him, and wiped away the tears she'd been crying then immediately slapped Roxas across the face. The sting took a few moments for the boy to register, but when it did, it really hurt, and he jumped up yelling, "Hey what the hell is wrong with you? One minute your crying over me and the next your freaking slapping me across the face, what the hell was that about?"

"As far as I'm concerned you deserved it, here I was crying thinking you had slipped into a coma or worse, you might have been dying but your fine," Namine replied.

"Oh...... Well I'm sorry Nami, I didn't mean to scare you like that," Roxas replied in a quite voice, "But I just got freaked out when I read this note."

"Why would that freak you out Roxy? I thought you'd be happy that he'd invited you," the blonde girl questioned.

"I am glad that I was invited, but it's tomorrow, and and, it's tomorrow; I don't think I can be ready, I've got nothing to wear, my hair is a mess and AHHH theres just so much to do," Roxas replied back.

"Uh Roxy your gay is showing," Namine said holding back a laugh.

"Huh, what where?," Roxas asked looking all over himself as Namine burst out laughing, " huh whats so funny..... Oh damn it Namine, shut up, so what if I care what I look like when he sees me," the fare haired boy said as he walked off to go through his closet.

"Oh... calm down......Roxy I'm just.....I'm just playing with you, I think its really cute that you want to make sure you look good when you see him," the blonde haired girl tried to say between laughs.

"Yeah whatever," the boy shot back still looking though his closet.

Fifteen minutes later the boy was still searching for something to wear and the female artist had taken a place upon the bed and begun doodling to pass the time, but she soon put the pad and pencil down and went to find the spiky haired blonde. What she found was a tangled mess of clothes piled on the floor, and a very distraught looking Roxas going through the few remaining clothes left on hangers. "You know Roxy, I think it's time for you to come out of the closet," the teen girl said looking at the boy.

"What??? Namine you know I can't do that I couldn't handle the way people would treat me and..." Roxas started but was interrupted.

"That's not what I meant, I mean to literally get out of your closet and let me pick something for you, believe me I can find something that will get Sora's blood boiling," Namine replied.

Somewhat reluctantly the spiky haired blonde stepped out of the closet and sat on his bed as his best friend went to work trying to find the perfect outfit to impress the boy of his dreams. After ten minutes Namine returned with some clothes and told Roxas not to ask any questions and just put it on.

After several minutes the spiky haired blonde stepped out of his room wearing a tight black shirt that actually helped to accentuate the work Roxas had put in lately trying to build a little muscle, the shirt had a Roman numeral thirteen on the left side of the chest as this was Roxas' favorite number. The boy also wore a pair of semi-tight fitting low cut black jeans that when combined with his tight shirt showed a bit more stomach when he raised his arms, than the boy was used to.

"Namine don't you think this is a bit much?" Roxas asked the teen girl sitting on his couch.

"Absolutely not! Roxas, whether you like it or not you look hot!! !" the blonde girl said letting out a fan girl scream.

"Well if you say so, then I guess I'll go hang this stuff up in my room for tomorrow," the spiky haired blonde replied as he turned and made his way back to his room. As the boy began to strip down to his boxers, once again bearing the number thirteen, he spoke a loud to himself, "Sora I really hope this goes well tomorrow, cause I don't know if I could keep going if you reject me."

"Oh stop worrying, of course he's gonna like you, your a Strife after all," a voice replied from the door. Roxas turned around and saw his older brother Cloud standing there.

"Oh Cloud I didn't know that you were back, just ah forget what I said I was just practicing for a play we're doing at school that's it," the younger teen began to cover up.

"Don't worry about it Rox, your secret is safe with me okay? I know I'm your brother and you sometimes feel that you have to man up to be comparable to me, but I promised mom and dad I'd protect you and besides, we're family I've got keep loving you, even if you do like guys," Cloud reassured his younger brother, while walking over to him and ruffling his hair, "Just remember, that mom, dad and I want you to be happy, so have a good time, be yourself and he's sure to fall for you okay?

"Yeah, thanks Cloud, your an awesome brother," Roxas replied a few tears of happiness streaming down his face as he realized that maybe he didn't have to worry so much about keeping his true self a secret.

"Yeah I know, sometimes I think maybe I'm too awesome, but it's a burden I must bare, well good night little bro, I'm gonna walk Aerith and Namine home," the older blonde said as he walked out of the room and out of the house.

Roxas climbed into bed and lay there thinking about what all had happened over the last few days, and more importantly what was about to happen tomorrow. If everything went his way in the next twenty four hours Sora would be his and the two could live happily ever after, and it is with this thought in mind that Roxas closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it, and I really hope to see you again for the next and most likely final chapter of this story, please please please review!


	6. Chapter 6

HEY EVERYBODY^-^ I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am this took so long, but I just couldn't decide on a way to end the story, but I finally came up with any ending I can live with, I know it won't please everyone, but if at least one person likes it I'll be okay^^ So anyway enjoy this chapter and please please please review when your done, tell me anything, what you like? what you didn't like? Just stop by and say hello, or... tell me your favorite cookie^^ Seriously just stop by and say anything at all.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the kingdom hearts series, that honor belongs to Square I just use their brilliantly crafted characters to tell stories.**_

* * *

Unrequited Dreams

Chapter 6

"Rox? Hey Roxas, you gonna get up anytime soon?" a voice called out to the sleeping teenager.

"No!!!! Go away" the blonde haired boy replied, keeping his eyes shut. Then music began to play, and as Roxas listened, he felt himself at peace with the world, and opened his eyes to see where the sounds were coming from. He found his blonde haired friend Demyx sitting in the corner of his room, playing his sitar.

"Demyx, that was amazing"

"Oh... that was nothing, just a little something I came up with, you know that's what I do, I sit around and write songs," the musician stated with a grin on his face as he went back to strumming his sitar.

"Hey, Demyx can I see your song book?"

"Ummm... sure," the sitar player suddenly seemed nervous as he reached into his deep pockets and pulled out a small book, "here ya go, just don't judge them too harshly."

Roxas took the book and began flipping through it's pages, all the while having his face inspected by the teen before him, "Hey Dem, you got any love songs in here I could use?"

Demyx's nervous appearance got even worse, "Uhhh yeah, I don't know, maybe," the teen replied, now looking down at the floor.

"Hmmm, what's this," the spiky haired blonde starred intently at the page before him, "This is perfect, Demyx can I use this song," he showed the page that he was looking at to the sitar player.

Demyx suddenly became very pale, "Uhhh... yeah, you can have it Roxas, the Song's yours."

Roxas Jumped out of his bed and ran over and gave Demyx a huge hug, "Thanks Dem, I really owe you one."

However the blonde musician couldn't focus his thoughts as he realized that Roxas was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and he could feel the heat from Roxas' body seeping through his cloak as the time passed, "uh huh," was all he managed as a response.

Finally breaking the hug Roxas pulled back and saw the expression on Demyx's face, then realized that he was only wearing his boxers, "Oh sorry if I made you uncomfortable Dem, but I really do appreciate your help."

The blonde musician finally looked up, but couldn't look directly at the boy in front of him, "It's okay Rox, it was nothing," he suddenly stands up and starts walking out, "Uhhh... hey I just remembered there was some stuff I had to do today, so I'll catch you later," the blonde haired sitar player spurted out and then ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

"Okay... that was weird, I wonder what's bothering him," the spiky haired teen said as he looked at the clock, "Well I'll have to find out tomorrow, I've gotta learn this song, and get ready for the party." Roxas spent the rest of the morning practicing the song he'd picked, the song he was putting all his emotions into. He stopped for lunch and even talked with Cloud a little before going back and finally nailing the song from start to finish, looking at the clock he realized it was time to get ready, and put on the clothes Namine had picked out the day before. Thinking back on it, Roxas was kinda worried he hadn't heard from Namine all day, she knew how important this night was for him and he was kinda surprised she hadn't called or come over, but he decided to find out tomorrow, he had something important he needed to do and he grabbed the clothes Namine had helped pick out the day before.

Stepping up to the door at Sora's the spiky haired blonde could hear the music through the door, he was still a little nervous about how this was going to go, and he really wasn't sure about these clothes, sure Namine said he looked hot, but he wasn't use to showing so much skin. After taking a minute to calm himself down he turned the doorknob and found himself immediately thrust into a raging crowd of teenagers dancing, or at least moving, to this deafeningly loud music. Roxas moved through the crowd as best as he could, almost everyone in school was here even his circle of friends had shown up, except Demyx and Namine, and after searching for almost an hour he still hadn't seen Sora. Although he did run into Kairi and gave her an awkward hello and asked if she knew where the brunette was, unfortunately she hadn't seen him yet either. After working his way through the house and despite being rubbed up against by half the school, Roxas had yet to run into the one person he really wanted to see, so he made his way over to the kitchen to get a coke.

"How could that idiot not even be available at his own party," the blonde muttered under his breath as he sipped some soda.

"So you were searching for him?" a hauntingly familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"I'm really not in the mood for you to play psychic right now," Roxas replied.

"Ha ha, but I'm so good at it, plus I know you so well Rox that I'm piratically in your head, got it memorized?" the fiery haired teen stepped right up behind Roxas and rested his head on top of his.

"Axel, I already told you I'm not in the mood for this, so get off me," the blonde said maintaining his calm.

"Awe... your no fun, Wow... Rox I like the clothes, they leave so little to the imagination," the red headed teen replied running his hand along the blondes exposed lower back while walking around to face the blonde, "So how long have you been after Sora?

Roxas spit out the soda he'd just sipped, "Wha... What? Axel your crazy," he said as he tried to hide his true feelings.

"You never were a good liar Rox, and your even worse when it's me, remember I know you almost better than you know yourself," Axel replied, seeing right through the blonde.

"Look I don't need this right now, it doesn't matter anyway, I can't find him anywhere, he's such a bad host that his guests, hell even his so called girlfriend can't find him," Roxas stated looking down at the floor.

The fiery haired teen studied the face of his friend for a few moments noting the sorrow and hopelessness that was growing inside him, then he stood straight up and began to leave the kitchen, stopping at the last minute, "Well if you've got something planned I'd get to it, You've only got about an hour left."

"But Axel, without Sora there my plan doesn't do anything," the blonde replied confused.

"You let me worry about Sora, just get to setting up whatever you need to set up," the red headed teen said as he walked back into the crowd.

Roxas stood there for a few moments trying to process what just happened, but Axel was helping him and he had to get prepared so he too headed back into the swarm of people, this time shoving his way through the crowd until he made it to the DJ. As he arrived at the DJ station he tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and when the DJ turned around the blonde was shocked to be face to face with Demyx.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" the blonde spat out in surprise.

"Well Sora needed a DJ cause the other guy backed out at the last minute, so I said sure why not," the teen musician replied, as he searched through music on a computer screen, but he suddenly seemed to be a bit nervous, "Anyway is there anything I can do for you Rox?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I came here to make a request," the spiky haired blonde stated.

"Okay and what song would you like to request? And is this a shout out to somebody?" the teen DJ asked not looking up from the screen in front of him.

"Umm... I'd like to dedicate the song to Sora, and... I was wondering if I could sing that song I got from you this morning," Roxas answered.

Demyx froze, them slowly looked up at Roxas, "You wanna sing that song to Sora?"

The spiky haired blonde was having a hard time reading the expression on his friend's face as he answered, "Yeah, It would mean a lot to me."

As the two teens stood there waiting for some reply from the musician an uneasy awkwardness swept over them, but Demyx soon ended it, "Okay... so anyway this should be pretty easy, since I wrote the song I know how to play it."

"That's great, well I'm ready when you are," the nervous blonde stated relieved that his friend seemed to be okay with everything.

"Ladies and gentleman we have a special request for the final song of the night, somebody wants to sing a special song for the Birthday boy, so without further adieu lets welcome him to the stage," the DJ announced to the crowd of kids now looking right at Roxas as he stepped into the center of the stage.

Looking out at the crowd he was dismayed that he could not find Sora in it, but the introduction had been made, Demyx had started the music, he had to trust in Axel and start singing.

**"_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul"_**

Having gotten through the chorus in one piece Roxas looked around. The crowd was really getting into the song, but Sora still had yet to appear,

**"_I know that you are something special_**

**_To you, I'd be always faithful_**

**_I want to be_**

**_What you always needed_**

**_Then I'll hope you see the heart in me_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah"_**

"Where could Sora be?" the blonde thought to himself as he was starting to worry that he'd miss the entire song, but just as this thought crossed his mind, he saw that all too familiar chocolate colored, spiky hair walk into the room and soon Sora was looking right at him, Roxas stared back, trying to connect with him through his eyes and tell him everything that was in his heart.

**_"__You might need time to think it over_**

**_But I'm just fine moving forward_**

**_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_**

**_I'll never make you cry c'mon let's try_**

**_I don't want another pretty face_**

**_I don't want just anyone to hold_**

**_I don't want my love to go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul_**

**_You're the one I wanna chase_**

**_You're the one I wanna hold_**

**_I won't let another minute go to waste_**

**_I want you and your beautiful soul"_**

Sora had begun moving closer, he was only a few feet away from the platform Roxas was using as a stage, all the while he had not broken eye contact with the singer, he was moving still ever closer as the blonde began again.

**_"__Am I crazy for wanting you_**

**_Maybe do you think you could want me too_**

**_I don't wanna waste your time_**

**_Do you see things the way I do_**

**_I just wanna know that you feel it too_**

**_There is nothing left to hide"_**

The brunette was moving more deliberately now, he'd made his way over to the step on the side of the platform and gotten up on the stage, the blonde turned to look at what he felt was the only audience that mattered,

_**"I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase**_

_**You're the one I wanna hold**_

_**I won't let another minute go to waste**_

_**I want you and your soul"**_

Now Sora had walked up to Roxas, he could feel the warmth of his breath on his face, as he tried to maintain his composure to finish the song,

_**"I don't want another pretty face**_

_**I don't want just anyone to hold**_

_**I don't want my love to go to waste**_

_**I want you and your beautiful soul"**_

Sora reached out a hand and placed it on the back of the spiky haired blonde's , as he got the last few words out,

**_"__Beautiful soul, yeah_**

**_Oh, yeah_**

**_Your beautiful soul, yeah"_**

Just as the last word slipped beyond Roxas' lips, Sora pulled him off to the side of the stage. "Roxas, your clothes?" the brunette commented.

"Oh yeah, Namine picked them out," the spiky haired blonde replied, trying to read whether liked the clothes or not, but Roxas couldn't read his stare.

"That song, at my party, in front of everyone, that was...," the chocolate haired teen continued his tone now very uncertain.

"I'm sorry Sora I don't know what I thought this would accomplish," the spiky haired blonde said in a low almost broken voice as he knew where this was going, then he turned to walk away.

Suddenly Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him back so that they were facing each other, then he looked up and Roxas could swear he looked like he was about to cry, "That was amazing Roxas, It was better than anything I could every have asked for, and those clothes are great, you look amazing."

"Sora, I wanted you to know how I felt, this has been bugging me for awhile now, and..," the fare haired teen said until the brunette placed a hand over his mouth.

"He he you know Roxas you talk too much sometimes," Sora said playfully as he pulled the other boy closer to him and dipped him a little continuing, "but it's okay, I don't want my love or your love to go to waste either," as he placed a long awaited kiss upon the blonde's lips. As the two kissed the party goers began to clap and cheer, however as this joy was spreading no one noticed Demyx slip off out the door, soon followed by Axel. Everything after that seems like a blur, Roxas could hardly believe everything had worked out, Sora finally admitted to feeling the same way about him all this time too, but figured he wouldn't be interested in him; Sora revealed that he was never really too interested in Kairi, but she had agreed with him and said they were such good friends that they could be a couple.

The spiky haired blonde was happy now, he'd finally gotten the boy who he'd been dreaming of, and that night he stayed at Sora's and for the first time he not only fell asleep feeling his arms wrapped around him, but he knew he'd get to wake up with them still there and not lost in the transition from fantasy to reality, He could finally rest knowing he got his Happily ever after.

* * *

YAY!!!! You did it, so yup that was the end, have comments or suggestions on what i should have done differently or maybe some helpful hints for future writing please review and let me know. Thanks for reading, and really hope you enjoyed it, oh and sorry for having Roxas sing a Jesse McCartney song, but I honestly couldn't think of another song to use in its place, I tried for months^^ Hope to see you guys again next time, and I am proud to announce that there is in act a sequel to this story in the works, where you'll learn a bit more about almost everybody, I don't wanna give away too much, but you know happily ever afters almost never last forever oh and I plan on putting the M rating to good use in the next one.^^


	7. Epilogue

Hello again everyone, I'm back to actually end the story this time fear not, there is a sequel in the works so we can continue our adventures with these guys, but the focus on Sora and Roxas will shift to just Roxas and his soon to be wild and crazy life, So I hope all you guys will come back for that. Anyway I'd like to thank you guys for the support I got for the last chapter and warn you that this one may not be as good, I didn't put in as much detail since it's not supposed to be a full chapter, but i liked it, plus I finally got to use the M rating I put on the this story, So I hope you guys like it, and please please please review^_^

_**I do not own the character of kingdom hearts, I merely use them as a way of telling my stories.**_

* * *

Epilogue

_"He he you know Roxas you talk too much sometimes," Sora said playfully as he pulled the other boy closer to him and dipped him a little continuing, "but it's okay, I don't want my love or your love to go to waste either," as he placed a long awaited kiss upon the blonde's lips. As the two kissed the party goers began to clap and cheer..._

Suddenly the blonde felt something rubbing up against his lower back and groggily awoke from his dream he could feel a warmth behind him and realized that at some point most of his clothes had been removed as he could now feel the sheets beneath him, "Sora? Wha... What's going on?"

"Shhh... Roxas, just relax," the brunette whispered seductively into his ear, as he removed the last of the spiky haired blondes clothes. Now whatever had been poking Roxas in the back had moved down to his ass, suddenly Roxas realized what was happening.

"Sora what are you doing?" he asked slightly worried, yet for some reason unable to move.

"I told you Roxas just relax, this will be a lot easier that way," the chocolate haired teen said his voice becoming more and more seductive with each word, as he slowly began to push forward, placing pressure upon Roxas' hole.

"Ahhh... Sora, Why are you doing this?" the fare haired boy begged as the building pressure began to stretch him open.

Sora began to nibble and kiss at the blondes neck as he spoke, "Roxas I've wanted you for so long, and now I finally have you here in my arms, I just have to be sure not to waste this opportunity whether it's real or not."

"Ahhhhhh.... SORA... IT HURTS!" the blonde cried out, as he felt Sora finally entering him, he shut his eyes and tried to not think of the pain, but it wouldn't go away, he began to feel himself losing consciousness as he felt more and more of Sora sliding into him.

"Roxas for the last time just relax, If your not gonna work with me I can't make this any easier on you," the brunette replied not stopping for even a moment as he continued to push forward.

"SORA! JUST STOP PULL OUT! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" Roxas pleaded as he felt his consciousness slip even further away, the pain was spreading quickly, it felt like his entire body was on fire, he literally felt like he was being ripped in half.

"Hang on Roxas, I'm almost all the way in, you can take it, just a little MORE!" Sora replied as he slammed the remainder of his length deep inside the screaming blonde before him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas screamed louder than he thought possible as he felt like his insides were being ripped apart, but the screaming soon subsided as consciousness finally slipped away from him, as he felt a strange warm sensation in his ass.

Several hours later the blonde began to wake up, he immediately leaned back expecting to feel Sora but found himself alone in the bed, he sat up and looked around and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary except that the brunette was no where to be seen. He got up and began heading downstairs in his search for Sora.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs Roxas looked around and began to marvel at just how nice Sora's house was, it seemed so much bigger now that it wasn't crammed full of people, then suddenly he was hit by the smell of bacon and eggs, and he made his way to the kitchen to investigate further. As he entered the kitchen he found the brunette standing at the stove with nothing but a chef hat, an apron and a pair of boxers on, cooking breakfast.

"Sora?" the blonde questioned stepping forward to stand next to the other boy.

"Oh Roxas your finally up, how are you feeling?" Sora asked with concern in his voice as he continued to prepare the eggs before him.

"Oh I'm fine, but whats going on Sora?" the blonde replied slightly confused.

"Well I'm making breakfast for me and my new boyfriend, and well I don't think you know that your standing here in my kitchen without any clothes on," the brunette answered as he turned to look at the blonde before him.

Roxas thought about this for a moment before he looked down and realized that he really want wearing any clothes, he immediately jumped back in surprise and scrambled to cover himself up, "Ah! I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened Sora I didn't mean to come down here like..."

The blonde was suddenly quieted by the brunettes lips and the warmth of his body, "It's okay Rox, I think you look great," he comforted as he reached down and grabbed the naked boys ass causing the boy to yelp, "Your so cute Roxas, but for the sake of normalcy why don't you go upstairs and at least put some boxers on and by the time you get back breakfast will be ready."

Roxas was confused, part of him was really nervous, yet the other part of him was literally melting in the hands of his boyfriend, then suddenly he was turned around and pushed forward with a firm slap on his ass and told to hurry up.

The blonde made it upstairs and searched the room for a pair of boxers, he found a box laying on the ground next to the bed with his name on it, so he picked it up and proceeded to open it, and inside he found an amazingly soft pair of white and black checkered boxers made of silk.

Sliding them on was a strange feeling, the soft feeling of the material was different than he was used to, the way the material caressed the curves of his body was amazing. After taking a few moments to enjoy this the blonde began making his way downstairs, while still marveling at the feeling of the boxers rubbing up against his body.

Arriving back down in the kitchen Roxas found Sora sitting in the dining room now wearing nothing more than his boxers as he began biting into his breakfast; Signaling to the blonde that it was okay to sit down at the table and begin eating his breakfast too.

The two teens sat quietly enjoying the meal the brunette had prepared, however near the end Roxas had all but convinced himself that the events from last night had been a dream, and decided to tell Sora how silly he felt, "Hey Sor, you won't believe the weird dream I had last night that I woke up and you were," the blonde began but was interrupted by the brunette suddenly pulling him into a hug, "Sora, whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry Roxas, I really didn't mean to hurt you, I just got so caught up in the moment, It was like all my dreams were coming true at once, but I couldn't be sure it wasn't all just a dream too, so I... I... undressed you in your sleep and I.. well I think you know the rest. I figured that if it was all a dream you wouldn't mind, and that if it wasn't you'd enjoy doing it too, but at some point you must have passed out from the pain I guess, but I just couldn't stop, I think I actually became worse after you lost consciousness, cause when I finished and I pulled out, there was some blood that came out too. I immediately became worried and ran off to get a warm towel and cleaned you up as best I could and I went and found my favorite pair of boxers and put them in a box for you, and I came down here to make you breakfast, yet despite all of this I still feel terrible, can you ever forgive me Rox?" the brunette asked finally looking into the other boys eyes, both sets of beautiful deep ocean blue eyes looking into each other, trying to read the others thoughts.

"Sor... Of course I forgive you, I really wish you could have waited so that way we both could have enjoyed it, but I understand how you felt about this all appearing too good to not be a dream," the fare haired boy replied to the boy wrapped around him.

And with that Sora's usual smile returned and the two finished their breakfast, enjoying each others company, Soon after, Sora explained that he had somethings he needed to do with the rest of the day and that he would text Roxas when he was free again. So the blonde headed home, only recently realizing the strange way he was walking, but he couldn't help how sore his ass felt and could only try to walk as normal as possible. Finally arriving home he found Axel leaning up against the wall next to his door waiting for him.

"Hey Axel, what are you doing here?" he asked as he walked up.

"Oh hey Rox, your finally ba... Roxas why are you walking like that?" the fiery red head asked.

"Umm... I'm just feeling a little sore this morning," the blonde replied trying to hide his nervous laughter.

"Sore... Roxas, you didn't?," the red headed teen asked raising an eyebrow as he watched to the boy very closely for a reaction.

"Wh... What, no Axel your crazy," the fare haired boy lied poorly.

"I can't believe you Roxas, you haven't even been with the guy for a day and you've already slept with him, I swear if I didn't know from experience I'd think you were easiest lay on the planet," the red head replied.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that, I am not easy, I was aslee...," the blonde stopped mid sentence, "I mean it's none of your business, now why are you here? I assume it's not just to talk about my sex life."

"Whatever do you want, I came here to ask if you knew what was wrong with Demyx," Axel stated finally getting up from the wall.

"What do you mean? I didn't know anything was wrong," Roxas asked surprised.

"Well after you and Sora got together and everyone was clapping I saw him sneak out the front door, so I followed him trying to find out what was wrong, but he just kept running while I chased after him calling his name, I swear he was crying and all he kept saying was Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, over and over again, so I figured maybe you could explain to me what happened," the red headed teen explained.

"I don't remember anything that could have caused him to act like that, I mean he showed up at my house yesterday morning, I asked him If I could have a love song he'd written and he said it was mine so I could have it, I gave him a hug but he kinda freaked out cause I was wearing only boxers and then he ran out of the house. Then later on he seemed surprised that I wanted to sing the love song for Sora, but after clarifying that Sora was the one I wanted to sing the song for he played it and that was the last I saw of him," the blonde told all he knew.

"Oh, well I understand now," Axel said more to himself as he began to walk off.

"Wait you understand what?" Roxas asked confused.

"If you haven't figured it out from everything that's been said I can't help you, but Roxas, if you ever need anything, your friends are here for you, got it memorized?" the fiery haired boy asked seeming very sad.

"Yeah I know Axel, thanks, I'll see you later," the blonde replied turning and heading into the house. As he walked around he realized no one was home and this was confirmed by a note he found in the kitchen, it was from Cloud saying he was at work and that after work he'd be staying with Aeirth tonight, so he was on his own.

Roxas made his way upstairs to his room and laid there thinking about everything that was going on, and after doing this for several hours he was pulled back to reality by a vibration in his pocket, the teen pulled out his cellphone and looked at the new message he'd gotten, "Hey Rox, I'm home again do you wanna come over?" the blonde thought for a second before replying that he'd love to.

Fifteen minutes later Sora pulled up in front of his house and he climbed into the brunettes car, the rest of the world was busy, but Roxas didn't care he was going to spend another night with his boyfriend, he'd worry about the rest of his problems tomorrow.

* * *

YAY, your done I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you'll stick around with me as we move into the sequel to see just where Roxas will go next, once again please please please review and let me know anything at all, and see you guys next time^^


End file.
